songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 3
|presenters = Giusy Ferreri |opening = Semi-final 1: Piero Barone performing a medley of song "E lucevan le stelle" Semi-final 2: Elisa performing his song "Love Me Forever" Final: Francesca Michielin performing his song "L'amore esiste" |exsupervisor = |host = Verona , |interval = | entries = 33 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 3 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = Rykka - Movies |nex = |pre = }} The HeartVision Song Contest 3 '''was the 3rd edition of the HVSC. It took place in the Verona Arena''' in Verona, Italy. The contest consisted of two semi-finals on 1 and 2 August and the final on 6 August 2016, with all three live shows hosted by Giusy Ferreri. The winner of the contest was Switzerland with the song "Movies", performed by Rykka. This was Switzerland's first win. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 3rdEdition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 28th July 2016 one cities and three one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 28th July 2016 it as announced that Pristina would be the Host city of the 3rd HeartVision Song Contest. Host venue Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Vatican City on 29 July 2016, hosted by Piero Barone. 15 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 15 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 29 July 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Switzerland and Vatican City 'will vote in semi final 1,'Poland and Vatican City will vote in semi final 2 Participating countries 'Returning Artists' Sergey Lazarev returned after previously representing Russia in HVSC#1,finishing 8th in the final with the song "Eto Vse Ona" Results 'Semi Final 1' *This semi final; and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi-final 1 scoreboard 'Semi Final 2' *This semi final; and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Finale *Semi-final 2 scoreboard 'Grand Final' *Twenty-three countries will participate in the final, with all thiry-three participating countries eligible to vote. *Grand Final Recap *Grand Final Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Category:HeartVision Song Contest